


Warm Nest

by headless777



Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, flirting inssues, he doesn't talk much nor is a focus so no character tag, he steal technos stuff to do it, no beta we die like dream's house, quackity makes a nest, techno finds out, tommy is here for a little bit in the beguining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: Things keep coming up missing and then being retuned only to disappear again. Techno's fine with it till one day his cape is gone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122881
Comments: 9
Kudos: 620
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Warm Nest

**Author's Note:**

> This was for another friend on discord. Hope I did your prompt justice!

He didn’t really pay much mind when it first started. Tommy was still living with him at the time, so things were bound to go missing. Sure, the teen didn’t steal his shirts before, but that doesn't mean he wouldn’t. He didn’t even think to correlate it to the avian who had just moved in. 

At first it was simple things. Maybe a stray shirt he swore he put in the hamper. Or maybe a blanket that was left out on the couch. Once one of his poet shirts had come up missing and he asked Tommy about it while the three of them were eating lunch.

“Why the hell would I take one of your shirts? I clearly have the better style!” Tommy loud;y proclaimed. 

“Because you're a thief, and those aren’t the only things going missing.” He spoke. “Plus you refuse to live up here and are still down in that cold hole under my house.” 

“Yeah we'll, it's not like I can even do that now that Big Q’s livin’ here!” He argues back causing Quackity to squawk.

“I’m not even in the spare bedroom.” He states getting a questioning glance from Techno.

“You’re not? Where have you been staying? You also living under my house?” Techno asks. 

“What? No!” Quackity laughs. “I’ve been staying in the attic.”

“Why are you in my attic? I thought that shuffling was rats!” 

This through Tommy and Quackity into a laughing fit while Techno kept complaining about the apparent rodents roaming his house. The topic of missing things was dropped, but the next day when Techno came back from hunting his shirt had been returned and laid out on his desk. 

Things had stopped disappearing for a while and started to reappear. Then much to his surprise and complaint would vanish again after a few uses. Always the day before he was going to wash. 

At one point he had washed one of the often disappearing blankets and left it out to see if it would come up missing. It stayed there for a week. Tommy had used it a few times while he was on the first floor, but the night after Techno had used it it was gone again. So whatever this was, had a preference for him for some reason. 

He had lost interest after a while and simply accepted it was happening. Things going missing gave a sense of familiarity once Tommy had moved out. Techno didn’t want to admit he was going to miss the boy. It was still things he didn’t really need to make a fuss over, and when he did they were back the next day. 

He drew the line when he woke up one day and his cape was missing. 

“Oh hell no!” He all but grumbled as he walked out of his room. It was still early and he didn’t want to wake Quackity with his angered shouting, so he kept quiet. 

The first place he checked was the basement out of habit. He looked around and nothing was out of place, so he returned to the first floor. He checked awards and chests. Under the sofa and in the kitchen and still came up empty handed. He went back up to the second floor planning to check to see if he left it in the restroom or one of the spare rooms when at the end of the hall he spotted a bit of red fabric peeking from the trapdoor. He would have missed it if it wasn’t exactly what he was looking for. 

Marching to the end of the hall he pulled a string which caused a ladder to fall down. He caught it before it hit the ground trying to be quiet. Slowly he made his way up to peek inside. There was a light coming from a window that must have been behind him. From where he was facing he could see two chests and an ender chest against the wall. There was a truly terribly put together desk and chair that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. 

He pulled himself up and turned around to see Quackity laying in a pile of various items. There were blankets and sweaters sprawled all around in what seemed to be a nest. And at the center of it all lay Quackity with the bright red cap pulled over him. His beanie seemed to have either fallen off or been taken off as his hair was out and tossed around his face. The light from the window was hitting the sleeping bird like a spotlight in the dark room. 

Techno took a step that made the floor bored creek which in turn caused a few things to happen in rapid succession. Quackity’s eyes snapped open at the sound and he pulled a sword from his inventory. He proceeded to throw himself at where he had heard the noise and tackled Techno, who was not expecting it and didn’t have time to react, to the ground his sword pressed against his neck. Then he realized who he just took to the ground.

Techno stared up at Quackity in shock. The cape seemed to have been actually clapped around him and was still sitting on his shoulders as he leaned over the fallen king.

“What the fuck are you doing up here Technoblade?” He in surprise. 

“I woke up to find my cape was missing,” He said, moving his hand to Quackity’s shoulder and messing with the white fluff around the neck line. “Didn't expect to find it here.” 

Quackity’s face flushed and he tried to move back also putting his sword away. Techno moved his other hand to the bird's waist, stopping him. “You think I’m just going to let you escape after you robbed me?” He spoke with a smirk. 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Quackity responded still trying to move off a bit.

“I’ll let you go,” He started. “If you tell me why you only stole from me.”

“I couldn’t steal from Tommy, the kid hardly had anything.” He tried to defend. 

“Then why did the covers only disappear after I used them?” He asked smugly. Quackity’s eyes darted around doing anything to not meet Techno’s. He moved his hand from the white fluff to the side of Quackity’s face making his eyes snap to his. 

“I like the way you smell.” He said quickly, being hit with a wave of instant regret when Techno’s hand on his waist loosened. He used this to fly back and landed off of Techno and was now sitting back in his nest, surrounded by Techno’s things. 

“It’s a bird thing!” He tries to recover. “I just- when we find loose things we take them back to our nests as comfort, and it never happened with Tommy’s stuff, and I don’t know your things just felt and smelled better.” He finishes quietly. 

And Techni just smiles at him and tells him it’s okay. He just wished he had a little warning about when his stuff would be taken. He tells Quackity to get ready for breakfast and heads down the latter without even asking for the cape back. 

If Techno starts to leave things out for Quackity to take that’s no one's business, but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Kuddo's and feed back are welcome!


End file.
